Beddie
Beddie (B'/enji and E/'ddie) is the friendship/enemy pairing of Eddie Miller and Benji Reed, which was shown in Season 3. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Benji arrived at the school as the new student. When he was introduced to the class, he quickly recognized Eddie. After class ended, it's revealed that Eddie and Ben are arch-rivals. Ben came to the school on a sport scholarship and he wanted to see how the great the school was when Eddie bragged about Anubis House. Ben and Eddie got into an argument over the upcoming dodgeball competition. When Anubis House won the dodgeball tournament in House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, Ben tried to call a truce and make up after, but Eddie refused and just laughed in his face, which the rest of the Anubis House residents were annoyed with. Furthermore, Eddie was angry and jealous when Ben got closer to Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend. But (also) in House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, Eddie and Ben made up before Ben left the school. Click here for the Beddie Gallery. Beddie Moments House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Eddie makes a face when Mr.Sweet introduces Ben. *Ben turns around and talks to Eddie. *He calls Eddie "Milly". *Eddie makes a face when Ben asks who Patricia was, saying "who's this?" in a kind of flirtatious way. *Eddie explains that Patricia is a friend when Ben asks this. *Eddie makes another face when Ben calls Patricia feisty. *Ben comes to Anubis House with, Sven and Sergei. *Eddie and Ben get into an argument over which house will win the dodgeball tournament. *When Jerome, KT and Willow accidentally bump into each other and break plates, Ben laughs and Eddie makes an awkward face. *Eddie is angry that Ben and Patricia are paired up together for the trust exercises. *Ben tosses blindfolds to Eddie without looking. *Eddie makes a face when Ben puts on a blindfold on Patricia. *Eddie spends the whole trust exercise focusing on Ben and Patricia. *Eddie becomes angry and jealous when Ben grabs Patricia's arms. *When Ben catches Patricia, Eddie yells "Hey!" and starts to walk up to him, but Alfie, who Eddie was supposed to catch, falls so Eddie is left in an awkward position. *Eddie is angry when he finds Patricia cutting oranges for Ben. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Eddie and Ben are in conflict the whole tournament. *Eddie is angry when he finds out that Patricia and Ben have been spending time together. *Ben is initially angry when Anubis House wins the dodgeball tournament. *Ben comes up to Eddie. He says that he did well and asks for a truce. *Eddie slides his hand away and laughs in his face, refusing a truce. *The rest of the Anubis House residents are annoyed when Eddie refuses the offered truce. *Ben walks away with a kind of sad look on his face after Eddie refuses the truce. *Eddie asks where Ben is going when he is packing his books away from his locker. *Ben said that he is leaving the school, as his work here is done and that he made Eddie look better, like he always did. *Eddie says that he didn't, as he thinks that his girlfriend (Patricia) thinks that Eddie's a jerk because of Ben. *Ben lists the things he has done and tells him that he doesn't have anything to complain about. *Eddie apologizes to Ben about the dodgeball competition. *Ben and Eddie shake hands and make up, becoming cool. *Eddie pats his arm before Ben leaves. *Eddie wants to tell Patricia that he made up with Ben, but Patricia yells at him about the messages. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis